icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimir Malakhov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Yekaterinburg, Russia | draft = 191th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2005 | played_for = New York Islanders (1992-1995) Montreal Canadiens (1995-2000) New Jersey Devils (2000) New York Rangers (2000-2004) Philadelphia Flyers (2004) New Jersey Devils (2005) }} Vladimir Malakhov (born August 30, 1968) is a Russian retired professional ice hockey player currently under contract with the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has also played in the Russian Super League. Malakhov was drafted by the New York Islanders in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft, tenth round, 191st overall. He has played for Spartak Moscow, CSKA Moscow, New York Islanders, Montreal Canadiens, New Jersey Devils (winning the Stanley Cup in 2000), New York Rangers and the Philadelphia Flyers. Controversy On December 19, 2005, reports surfaced that Malakhov, who joined the Devils for the second time, had unexpectedly retired from the NHL. However, shortly after the story broke, his agent claimed that Malakhov had not retired and was taking a leave of absence "to deal with some internal, personal and medical issues." This claim was disputed by Lou Lamoriello, Devils general manager and interim head coach. Lamoriello rejected the request for a leave of absence and treated Malakhov's absence as a retirement. This marked the end of Malakhov's pro career. Achievements Honours and awards *Olympic Bronze Medal (2002) *1999–00 Stanley Cup (New Jersey) *NHL All-Rookie Team (1993) *Olympic Gold Medal (1992) Transactions *June 17, 1989 - New York Islanders' 10th round draft choice (191st overall) in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. *April 5, 1995 - Traded by the New York Islanders, along with Pierre Turgeon to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Craig Darby, Kirk Muller and Mathieu Schneider. *March 1, 2000 - Traded by the Montreal Canadiens to the New Jersey Devils in exchange for Sheldon Souray, Josh Dewolf and New Jersey's 2001 2nd round draft choice. *July 10, 2000 - Signed as a free agent with the New York Rangers *March 8, 2004 - Traded by the New York Rangers to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Rick Kozak and Philadelphia's 2005 2nd round draft choice. *August 5, 2005 - Signed as a free agent with the New Jersey Devils. *October 1, 2006 - Traded by the New Jersey Devils, along with a conditional 1st round draft choice, to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for Alexander Korolyuk and Jim Fahey. Career stats (seasonal average in parentheses) Regular season *GP: 683 (53) *G: 82 (6) *A: 255 (20) *Pts: 337 (26) *+/-: +57 *PIM: 671 (52) Season high marks *Goals: 14 (92–93) *Assists: 47 (93–94) *Points: 57 (93–94) Playoffs *GP: 75 *G: 8 *A: 19 *Pts: 27 *+/-: -2 *PIM: 64 External links * Category:Born in 1968 Category:1992 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Unified Team Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Russian hockey players Category:Triple Gold Club Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:CSKA Moscow player Category:Spartak Moscow player